


Marauder

by Lieh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieh/pseuds/Lieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something was different with Evans... I just don’t know how to say what was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marauder

**Author's Note:**

> James & Lily and the amazing Harry Potter world don’t own me (sadly) but they belong to the beautiful J.K. Rowlling. I’m only having fun and this is only fiction and I don’t make money with it.
> 
> Stupid plot, sorry.
> 
> Also sorry if it has some mistakes - not native English speaker.

There is something very different with her. Not that I didn’t realize always when there is something wrong… Or right, maybe. The question is: there is something strange about Lily Evans this morning - I just don’t know to say which was.

  
I had this obsession – according Padfoot - about always look what she does. If she knows it? Probably, but even so she pretends not to notice and be herself. Because Evans is clever and she knows that I… Well… I like her.  _Very much_.  _Really._  
  
That doesn’t matter now because the noise was so loud that all heads in the main hall turned around for Slytherin’s table where manifested the noisy. The scene which I saw was enough to laugh until to die: Lucius Malfoy was completely dirties with bomb shit, with all his breakfast on clothes – definitely a good mix.  
  
It doesn’t wait longer to the laughs started sounding throughout the hall, less of course, the Slytherin’s table. But I found what was with Evans: she was lowered with her hand in the mouth ending up to  _laugh_!  
  
All right, everyone was laughing – even me – but she looked maliciously to Malfoy like if she was challenging him.  
  
Then the penny has dropped.  _It was her._  I have sure and my look  _I know it was you_ to her confirmed everything because she stopped to laugh and flushed, backed to her breakfast as if nothing had happened.   
  
It was inevitable I don’t feel proud to her - after all there is a marauder behind that little face of good girl.  
  
Moreover, I was more stupidly in love…


End file.
